Those Glittering Streets
by Plainsongsandcosmicdust
Summary: Merlin always swore he'd meet Arthur again someday. Merlin/Arthur SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Warnings inside. Please review!


Title: Those Glittering Streets

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur

Rating/Warnings: T. Major Character Death. **But please don't let that put you off**! I _promise_ it's not as bad as it sounds!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters in it! The BBC do. I just like playing… The Streets of Glory which this fic is based on was written by Paloma Faith. It's the last track from her second album "Fall to Grace". Check it out, guys.. (I don't own that either :P)

Summary: Merlin always swore he'd meet Arthur again someday.

THOSE GLITTERING STREETS

* * *

"There's nothing left,  
There's no return."

* * *

Merlin didn't have a clue where he was or how he got there. The great pain he always felt and carried throughout all of his life seemed to have evaporated. Wherever he was it was very bright. He was on a cobbled street of some sort, it looked like Camelot; but they problem was that the street was empty, and yet at the same time it was very bright. The sun was a glistening orb dead in the middle of a cloudless sky. He walked forward and looked down at his hands. The last time he'd checked the veins had been much more prominent and much wrinklier. He certainly didn't feel old anymore. He tentatively walked forward.

He'd woken up in a hay stack a couple of metres behind where he was stood now. He hadn't felt so youthful in such a long time. A few metres ahead he saw a figure, shadowed by the fantastically bright sun. He found it quite strange, since he hadn't seen anyone since he'd arrived. No peasants littered the streets. No guards were seen patrolling around. He walked towards the figure with a quicker pace.

He gasped and almost fell back onto the floor when he saw whose face was smiling goofily back at him.

It was Arthur.

* * *

The battle had dragged on for what seemed like days rather than hours. Both sides had incurred great losses. Merlin knew that Leon and Lancelot were dead among them, but he wasn't allowed to help. Instead he had been ordered by Arthur to help with the medical care of those who had fallen, but whose injuries weren't bad enough to be given up on just yet. He was applying a cool salve to Gwaine's wounds, which weren't as bad as Gwaine was actually making out. He hated Arthur being out there fighting when he was in this stupid tent, hardly doing anything.

He looked on the battlefield just in time to see an opposing knight's sword lodge itself into Arthur's stomach. That's when Merlin realised that Arthur wasn't wearing all of his armour, he'd clearly just ran out with his sword on a whim. _Idiot, _Merlin thought desperately.

Merlin was tearing across the field without a second thought, still with the wound salve in his hand, with tears already pouring freely down his cheeks. He ignored the warning calls of all Camelot's Knights. He finally reached Arthur side, pouring the salve into the wound while Arthur's eyes bulged.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" Arthur shouted in a hoarse voice. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Merlin's voice was trembling massively. "I'm not going to let you die, Arthur."

"Yes well," the Prince gasped. "It may be a little bit too late for that, love." Arthur gave a terrible sigh and shuddered. The lights were already fading from his eyes.

Merlin was sobbing outright by now. "I swear Arthur, if you die on me, I will hunt you down, find you and kill you again."

Arthur gave a humourless laugh and wheezed. "Kiss me, Merlin."

Merlin did straight away, as though it was the only thing that could save him. Arthur's lips were pale and blue. They stared into each other's eyes as their lips touched. Merlin saw the shadows take over Arthur's eyes and yelled to the heavens.

It is said that Merlin's screams of sorrow were heard for miles from where he stood.

* * *

And yet Merlin was staring right into the eyes which lost their light years ago, or so it seemed. The smile on Arthur was unmistakeable. Merlin ran up to Arthur and touched his soft, tanned arms. He was right there. Merlin felt tears spring up to his eyes as he looked into Arthur's.

"I don't understand. H-how-" Merlin started. But Arthur merely put his index finger onto Merlin's mouth to silence him and leant in for a kiss.

* * *

"The more you talk, the less it means  
what I want's not what I need.

I know you're back for me."

* * *

Between a very wanton kiss, Merlin murmured unbelievingly "It really is you." To which Arthur just hushed, with an adoring smile plastered on his face.  
"You came back for me." He whispered, as though his voice hadn't been used for centuries.  
"I swore I would." Merlin said, with a tentative smile. "I never had anyone else but you."  
Arthur gave him a strained smile to that. He had a sudden, faint instinct that Merlin had a held back life due to his leaving it.

"Well, you're rather filthy, Merlin." He said in an arrogant tone, with a hint of a grin on his face.  
"I can hardly see a place to bathe, you prat." Merlin returned with a grin.  
"Come on, love." Arthur said gently, tugging his hand softly. "I know a place."

* * *

"And you'll take my hand,  
Take me down to the river,  
Wash my sins away."

* * *

They'd been walking through the woods for what seemed like ages. Merlin remembered the branches to be a dark brown, and the ground to be waterlogged and full of dead leaves. Here, however – the grass was lusciously green and rather bright, the tree branches seemed to be golden, with pretty leaves with eccentric designs. It was all very _unearthly, _Merlin deduced.

Arthur had made a grab for Merlin's hand half way through the journey and held it ever since, giving a shy smile to Merlin, who reflected the smile back. Their fingers were entwined lovingly and there was a comfortable sort of silence that had fell over the two men.

"God, Merlin. I missed you so much." Arthur muttered. "I can't believe you're here."

"There's nowhere else in this world I'd rather be." Merlin replied and then grinned "Even though I don't think we're in our world anymore, are we?"

Arthur only grinned back. "I'm glad you're here. Although, you took your time, love."

"I went on for you." Merlin said, and smiled weakly.

"I know." And then Arthur brought Merlin's hand to his mouth in a gentleman-like kiss. "I'm _so _proud of you."

Merlin beamed. They walked on.

They finally reached their destination, by which time the sun was still somehow beaming in the sky. The lake was a beautiful blue, which reminded Merlin of Arthur's eyes, and just how calm and gorgeous they were. Arthur walked behind Merlin and wrapped his arms around his form from behind.

"Let me wash you, Merlin." He whispered into Merlin's ear.

And of course Merlin complied. Arthur took extra care in stripping Merlin of his dirty, threadbare clothes. He kissed his way down Merlin's bare pale but youthful flesh, and they worked his way back up to his mouth. Arthur then scooped up Merlin into his arms and gently submerged him underwater, kissing the dark haired man when he came up for air.

"It's so cool, but really nice!" Merlin remarked. Arthur grinned at him and cooed. "You're so beautiful, Merlin."

Merlin just blushed and kissed him with tenderness. "Nowhere near as gorgeous as you though." When he drew away, he gave Arthur a cheeky wink.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Merlin replied. "What do we do now?"

Arthur just smiled and kissed him as though the answer was obvious.

They had the rest of eternity to spend together, after all.

* * *

"Arthur I'm serious." Merlin said in Arthur's bed with conviction while the Prince held him close to his chest. "If you ever leave me, I'll come and find you again. You'll never get rid of me."

"Who said I wanted to?" said Arthur shrilly whilst grinning. "We'll always end up together anyway, Merlin."

"I'll always find you, Arthur." Merlin said with mirth.

"And I'll always wait for you." Arthur replied seriously.

Their lips came together in a shuddering kiss.

* * *

"Meet me on the streets of glory,  
I'll see you on the streets of glory."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
